bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Version History (Bloons Adventure Time TD)
This is a list of updates that happened in Bloons Adventure Time TD. Please see Bloons Adventure Time TD/Balance changes for balance changes. Version 1.3 thumb|New app icon It's Holiday time! Join in the festive celebrations in Ooo with a new special event! Defeat special challenge maps and decode the secret message for a special holiday treat! That's not all, every challenge map contains a gift full of awesome goodies. Keep it safe from the bloons and it'll open for fantastic rewards. Happy holidays from everyone at Ninja Kiwi and Cartoon Network! Detailed notes: *Released on December 12th 2018. *Also released Holly Jolly Secrets event. Version 1.2.1 It's Update Time! Can't decide which adventure to embark on next? Don't remember where those missing Diamond Medals are? The new adventures menu collects all your medals into one place and offers a quick and easy way to jump right into the action. If you're not sure where to begin with your bloon popping escapades, check out the "Going On An Adventure" quest. These early game objectives will set you on the right track and give you some sweet loot too! Detailed notes: *Released on November 10th 2018. More TBA IN CONSTRUCTION Version 1.0.6 1.0.6 - Bug fixes and improvements... 1.0.5 - Calling all Adventurers, update incoming! Map Saves - if the app is closed during a game then your save will resume the next time the app is opened. Languages - Bloons Adventure Time TD can now be played in 14 different languages! Other than this we've made another round of balance changes to smooth out difficulty, improved performance and squashed a ton of bugs. As always check out the in game patch notes for full details! Detailed notes: *Released on September 1st 2018. Official release of Bloons Adventure Time TD to worldwide. Version 1.0.5 Calling all Adventurers, update incoming! Map Saves - if the app is closed during a game then your save will resume the next time the app is opened. Languages - Bloons Adventure Time TD can now be played in 14 different languages! Other than this we've made another round of balance changes to smooth out difficulty, improved performance and squashed a ton of bugs. As always check out the in game patch notes for full details! Detailed notes: *Released on August 29th 2018. Version 1.0.4 Attention Adventurers! This update contains a number of balance changes, bug fixes and performance optimisations. For full details, check out the in game Patch Notes. Detailed notes: *Released on August 11th 2018. Version 1.0.3 Fixes an issue with Impoppable Difficulty Detailed notes: *Released on July 21st 2018. Version 1.0.2 Balance changes and bug fixes Detailed notes: *Released on 19th July 2018. *No specific balance changes have been publicly released as patch notes. *Max and Juggernaut Max's new voice lines have been released, now replacing the old ones. Version 1.0 Initial game release. Released only to Phillipines, Singapore, New Zealand, and Australia. Released on 14th July 2018.